Till I Found You
by swEetsmiLeZ09
Summary: Syaoran, despite the fact that he’s a total hottie, had never been in love and thinks it’s better that way. Sakura had been hurt so much before that she deprives herself from ever loving again. Will they be able to change each other’s hearts?
1. Loveless

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and/or anything you would recognize yours and someone else's.**

**A/N: Review please! This is my first fic so… be gentle… AU… SS and a little of ET . Featured song, Till I Found you by Freestyle. Hope you all like it!**

**Summary: **Syaoran, despite the fact that he's a total hottie, had never been in love and thinks it's better that way. Sakura had been hurt so much before that she deprives herself from ever loving again. Will they be able to change each other's hearts?

**

* * *

**

Prologue: _Loveless_

Voices of the female population echoed as a piece of bottle spun and halted in front of a chestnut brown haired boy, his eyes piercing amber, his smile a treasure.

"C'mon Syaoran! Will it be truth? …Or dare?" another boy asked in a mischievous tone of voice. His hair was black and spikey while his eyes were kind aquamarine. He was the boy Syaoran's best friend and he was as excited as all the others to put Syaoran in a hot seat.

"Truth," Syaoran replied after a few seconds of false thinking.

The girls whooned even louder as Syaoran's best friend tried to hush them all up.

"Okay Mr. Li Syaoran…" the boy started.

_Who is your crush?… Brother… I bet that's exactly what he's gonna say… _Syaoran thought playfully as he waited for the his best friend's typical question.

"Who is your crush!" he asked excitedly like it was a question very seldom asked in a game of truth or dare.

Syaoran sighed as he looked at the girls' excited faces and dreamy expressions. "Come closer and I'll whisper the name to you," he started with a grin, instructing the small group of people to lean closer, which they all did gladly. "It's…"

Everyone held on to their breath as they waited for a familiar name, some even hoping that it would be theirs.

"No… One…" Syaoran continued in a low voice yet still making it clear what his answer was – he has a crush on no one. He was as well expecting a loud moan or a thud of falling disappointed eager listeners the moment he rendered his reply.

Though there was no moan and all silence, he did accomplished making them falling with a loud thud. Their were so shocked and disappointed they complained right after processing the unbelievable reality that the hottie Syaoran did not have a crush on any of the girls he had met.

"This is absurd!" some of them shouted. "I cannot believe this! Still nothing!" another complained.

Syaoran stood up and bowed insultingly before walking away with a smile on his face and his hands in the pocket of his pants. _I cannot believe they all fell for that! _he thought with a slight chuckle. _Don't they ever learn? I already told them, I don't believe in love. And even if it is real, it's not for me… _he added a little seriously.

**I was alone not long ago without a love to call my own  
I was afraid and thought it wasn't meant for me  
I didn't need anybody else that was what I would tell myself  
And I believed that that was how it would be**

"Here goes nothing…" an auburn haired girl told herself with a deep breath before walking into the hallway from the stairs.

"Kinomoto!" a voice called out as a sound of rushing foot steps echoed in the hall.

The girl sighed before turning to whoever called with a warm, morning smile. "Hey," she greeted him faintly.

"H-Happy Birthday!" the boy exclaimed as he presented a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you," she muttered as she received the bouquet and continued walking through the hall.

After a few more steps, her named once again echoed as footsteps followed her yet again. "Sakura!" it called out.

With another sigh her fake smile on her face, she turned slowly, the bouquet making it more difficult to move. "Yes?" she greeted him, trying her best not to sound too annoyed.

"I just wanna greet you happy birthday," the boy told her sweetly as he handed her a box of expensive looking chocolates. "I bought you your favorite ones," he boasted a little, hoping it would grant him a kiss or two.

"Thank you…" Sakura replied as she received the box of chocolates and continued on with her walk to class, leaving the young man disappointed for not receiving a kiss.

Sakura continued walking through the hall and had reached the stairs. She went on up the stairs and into the hall of the next floor. Sighing before taking the first step, she managed to keep the things she had from falling.

"Sakura!" her voice echoed again as she passed by the first classroom.

She halted tiringly and smiled as she turned to the one who called. "Hey," she muttered with a sigh.

"Happy birthday," the boy greeted her, handing over a Blue Magic gift bag.

"T-Thanks…" she barely managed to stammer in.

Sakura went on her way and sighed in relief as soon as she reached the door of her room. _At last!_ she remarked to herself. She was about to open the door when another voice called out her name.

"Kinomoto!" it echoed irascibly in her ears.

_Don't they get tired of my name?_ Sakura thought annoyingly as she turned to the boy with another one of her stocked fake smiles, personally intended for emergency irritating situations like the one at hand.

"Let me help you with those," the boy offered as he opened the door. He assisted Sakura with all the wonderful gifts he had just received and placed it on her seat just near the door.

"Thanks for your help," Sakura told him warmly as she bowed in front of him, showing her gratitude. Frankly, she was really happy that the boy had helped her unlike the others who simply gave her the gift and left her to take them to her room all an her own.

"It was nothing," the boy answered sheepishly. "Oh! Before I forgot…" he snapped as he searched for something in his pocket. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you…" Sakura replied as the boy handed her a rectangular box.

"You're welcome! Bye!" the boy rushed out of the room.

Sakura slumped on her seat and sighed tiringly. _What a way to start my morning…_ she complained to herself.

"Happy birthday my dear best friend!" an indigo haired girl with amethyst eyes greeted as she slumped on the empty seat beside her, handing over her gift.

"Thank you Tomoyo!" Sakura, for the first time, exclaimed as she mean it and hugged her.

Tomoyo simply smiled and hugged her back. "So… Nice presents you have there…" she started to tease her about the expensive gifts at her feet. "Don't you like _any_ of the guys that's courting you?"

"Don't start…" Sakura warned her playfully with a glare of annoyance as all the things that happened flashed back to her mind.

"What are you all pissed off about? You should be happy that many guys like you! Girls would give anything to be in your shoes," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Then let them," Sakura replied proudly.

Tomoyo sighed at Sakura's stubborn answer.

"Look, I just don't believe in things like love," Sakura explained to her the obvious.

"I know," Tomoyo replied.

_Love's a lie... it's simply about getting hurt and broken. I'll be doing better alone, _Sakura thought to herself.

**I had been badly hurt before ever since then I would ignore  
A chance for love - I thought it was a lie  
I learned to rely upon myself and I thought I was doing well  
Until you came up with something I just cant deny**


	2. Not in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and/or anything you would recognize yours and someone else's.**

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please, keep them coming.**

**Summary: **Syaoran, despite the fact that he's a total hottie, had never been in love and thinks it's better that way. Sakura had been hurt so much before that she deprives herself from ever loving again. Will they be able to change each other's hearts?

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: _Not in Shining Armor_

Sakura walked into the room though it was already five minutes before the bell rings. She placed her things in her seat beside Tomoyo and placed her chin on her hand.

"You seem bugged today," Tomoyo remarked at her serious, expressionless face.

"Probably it's the waking-up-at-the-wrong-side-of-bed thing. I was like this when I woke up," Sakura explained like she was hoping.

"That's something new," Tomoyo reacted, not sure if she were to be happy or not. "Usually, you are bugged because of the guys courting you, who you find to be _annoying _rather than amusing," she added.

"Well… there's that…" Sakura agreed at the presented fact. "But, it only made the feeling worse. I was feeling like this the moment I opened my eyes."

The bell rang not a moment too soon as everybody rushed into their seats before the teacher gets in.

"Good morning class," their old and cranky _substitute-_adviser, Mrs. Hiseta, greeted with a hint of tiredness as she banged her things on the table to silence the class. Since their adviser, Mr. Moriko, got a serious case of cold earlier that month, the unbearable terror gets to handle his class.

"Morning…" the students replied with the same tone of voice. They were as unhappy as she was to see each other's faces. Nothing can ruin one's day better than seeing the irascible face of Mrs. Hiseta. From those baggy eyes to that frog-like frown, no word can best discribe her than _hideous_.

"First agenda for the day," she started in her cranky voice. "Seat plan."

Automatically, everybody moved their chairs at the side before they could hear another word. Even her voice was unbearable.

Mrs. Hiseta started calling out the surnames of the students and placed them to their respective seats for the next quearter. They were arranged by two's, alternate boy and girl in columns with five rows.

"Kinomoto," she called out as Sakura pulled her chair and place it near the window.

"Li," the teacher called out the person to be seated beside her.

No one moved an inch and even reacted at the name.

"Ma'am, he's absent," the class secretary replied after carefully double-checking if who she listed as absent was really the popular Mr. Li.

"Very well," Mrs. Hiseta responded. "Just… push his chair beside Kinomoto," she instructed tiringly.

The class simply stared back at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for!" she yelled when no one moved. "Sheesh…" she muttered to herself before calling out names again.

- - -

"Aren't you psyched!" Tomoyo squealed under her voice as soon as the bell rang for their twenty-minutes breaktime and she had ran towards Sakura's seat.

"About what?" Sakura asked innocently as she fixed her things. "Being seated away from you? Sure, why not."

"No! Of course not!" Tomoyo replied, sitting at the empty seat beside her best friend. "About sitting beside Mr. Hottie!" she told her.

"Mr. who?" Sakura asked for the name again, assuming she mis-heard the word _hottie_.

"Mr. Hottie!" she repeated the same name. "You know, Mr. Li Syaoran, the rich, handsome, and charming campus hottie!" she defined the name calling she just did when Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"If he's so popular, why haven't I heard anything about him? I don't even know we're in the same class!" Sakura begged to differ.

"I dunno… maybe because he's a guy and you hate men?" Tomoyo pointed out her point.

"True…" Sakura responded. "But that is SO not the point! The point is, I don't know him so I don't care who he is!" Sakura insisted as she pulls out a three-pack Oreo biscuit from her bag. "Want some?" she offered Tomoyo.

Tomoyo simply sighed and picked out one.

- - -

"See you tomorrow Sakura! Tomoyo!" the whole class called out before the two went out of the room.

"C'mon, I don't wanna stand here a minute longer," Sakura suddenly snatched her best friend's arm and dragged her in a hurry.

"What's your problem! I can get tripped you know," Tomoyo tried to scold at Sakura while she balances herself to keep from falling all over.

"I know but…" Sakura murmured in response as she continuously dragged Tomoyo in the hall.

"What are you running from anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"More on who," she replied.

Just then, a green haired boy with silvery eyes stepped right in front of them.

"Speaking of the devil," Sakura murmured to herself cursingly.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked when she heard Sakura whispering something, moving into her side to see what made them stop. "Oh…" she stammered when she saw the guy.

"What's your hurry?" the boy asked, looking mischievously at Sakura who was cocking an eyebrow in an irritated manner.

"Nothing," Sakura answered plainly.

"C'mon, I'll give the priviledge of _me _walking you home," he boastfully offered with an attitude less than a street dog's.

"No thank you, _Rei_" she replied as she started to walk pass the guy. "I rather walk alone than _have the priviledge_ to be walked home by _you_," she added insultingly.

Rei chuckled and smirked before snatching Sakura's things and walking right beside her and Tomoyo. "Don't worry, I insist."

Sakura growled loud enough to make sure she was understood as irritated. Rei on the other hand was as clueless and as numb just as much.

They continued walking, not the slightest peep on anyone. Sakura was shoting glares towards the annoying guy right beside her but it seems he doesn't give a damn on how he makes anyone feel.

"Do something Tomoyo," Sakura whispered through gritted teeth as they turned on the first street.

"What could I?" Tomoyo whispered back in the same tone of voice.

They halted in front of the next turn since Tomoyo's house was there but the amethyst eyed girl hesitated to leave her best friend alone with an annoying creep. "I could walk home with you if you want," she offered, tightening her grip on her paper bag.

"And what? Risk _you_ walking alone back to your house," Sakura replied, forcing a smile to curl on her lips. "I'll be fine. Besides, you should head home, it's getting dark," she insisted.

"Exactly my point," Tomoyo remarked in a low voice.

"Believe me. I won't let him touch even a strand of my hair," Sakura whispered with determination. "Even under the _romantic moonlight_," she added jokingly, following it with a warm giggle.

"I you're sure…" Tomoyo gave in hesitantly before turning towards her street.

"Bye!" Sakura shouted after her worried best friend.

Tomoyo simply waved back, still feeling the uneasiness in her.

Sakura started to walk towards her house, still ignoring the dog –like company she was having.

It was starting to get dark as the sun was setting behind the trees. Some of the lights clicked open as some flickered out of being worn out. The wind was as well started to blow a cool breeze, sending chills on the neck and limbs.

Sakura shivered a little, trying to keep a low profile on how she was feeling.

"Here," Rei placed a warm jacket over her.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, at first finding it sweet, but when she started feeling his hands tracing her back and waist, she finally found it annoying and swiftly grabbed his hand and twisted it around to his back.

The malicious young man growled in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted at her. The ambiance becoming ugly.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura echoed, annoyed to her very last nerve ending. "What's wrong with you!" she shouted, grippping his arm harder and pushing it more.

He moaned louder and quickly twisted all the way around. Snatching Sakura's wrist like she did, he turned it to her back and grinned when she moaned in pain just like he did. "You like me but you pretend you don't. C'mon baby! We're alone now!" he told her, pushing her to the wall and turning her to face him. He now got her cornered. Right where he wanted her.

"Dream on…" Sakura replied in a threatening voice as she quickly moved her right knee, aiming to hit him on the most sensitive part.

Rei quickly moved away from the attack and chuckled evil-like as he returned back to place in an instant. "I knew you would try to do that," he told her with a devilish grin. "You could only imagine how many girls already tried that on me," he boasted.

Sakura gritted her teeth and bit her lips in reaponse. She was certainly not expecting what just happened.

Rei started leaning forward, his left hand pressed against the wall with Sakura's right arm, pinning her down, and his right hand on her pale, cold cheeks which was trying to resist his grip to turn it towards his puckering lips.

_I'm so gonna kill you for this! _Sakura cursed him in her thoughts as her body tryied with all her strength to break free. _Shit! _she thought even further.

"Hey," a voice came in from behind them, just before the contact. "Could you do your _thing_ elsewhere, I was trying to walk and feel the night breeze in peace," it continued.

When Rei turned, giving Sakura a perfect view of her _knight in shining armor_.

"Who on earth are you!" Rei shouted irascibly at the young man.

Sakura on the other hand was eyeing every detail on his face from his chestnut-brown hair to his amber eyes and well built face, and though not in shining armor, he was perfectly a knight. Even more, he was _price-like_.

"A concerned citizen…" the young man simply replied.

* * *

**Please review guys! No flames please… hope you all like it.**


End file.
